Royal Knights X Reader scenarios
by dragon-wilbert99
Summary: Just a random series of Reader X the royal knights of the digital world, which one is your knight in shining armor? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **I started writing again! I decided to make Royal Knights x Reader scenarios, I thought it would be fun and also because I'm a huge fan of the Royal Knights**

 **I will accept requests but NO LEMONS PLEASE**

 **The Royal Knights' personality, hobbies, etc are entirely occ and according to my point of view**

 **I hope you enjoy and again, my english is bad so expect grammatical errors ;v;**


	2. On a date

**On a date**

 **Alphamon**

Your wish is his command, you wanna go to the park? Ok let's go! Shopping mall? No problem! Alphamon will follow you anywhere you go and hold your hand along the way, he will constantly looks at you, admiring your charm and beauty, he will find himself enraptured by you. When you turns at him, he will look away blushing. At the end of the day, he will take you to the Royal Knights' castle balcony and cuddles you while looking at the stars, telling you that you are the brightest of them all.

 **Omegamon**

He will take you to some place that no one else knew, only you and him. Sometimes, his shyness shows and you find it adorable, making him blush more. He will hold your hand for a very long time like a child afraid to be separated from their mother and showers you with light kisses, he gets jealous when you talked with other digimons, he never shows it in front of you but as you turned back, he will glare at those digimons and pulls you closer.

 **Dukemon**

Expect a lot of cuddles, Dukemon will never let go of you and keeps talking with you along the way, he will take you to the amusement park or arcade games, somewhere where it is not boring. His childlike personality makes you warm and he will pout whenever you're not paying attention to him which is incredibly cute. Dukemon will take you for dinner, but not too fancy but just right. At the end of the day, you both ride on grani and went stargazing for a while as he escorts you home.

 **Magnamon**

He would be nervous because it's his first but try not to make things awkward along the way. Magnamon doesn't talk much due to his serious demanor, he's more into action than talking and out of nowhere, he will hugs you or hold your hand, he's unpredictable, that's what you like about him and when the time is right, he pulls you into a kiss which ended with both of you blushing. You are the only one who understand him than anyone.

 **UlforceVdramon**

Your date will not be an ordinary one when you're with Ulforce. He will take you into joining his pranks which include annoying Magnamon and the rest of the royal knights. Both of you will laugh a lot, Ulforce will try to make this date as fun as possible and he's an expert when it comes to it. You will never get bored of his jokes and his proud personality is what makes him attractive. By the end of the day, he will tell you how much he loves you and he's not joking about it as he pulls you into a loving kiss.

 **Examon**

Because he's a dragon, he can't go to a mall or restaurant because he's too big to get inside, but that didn't stop him from taking you out on a date and since he can't do all of those, the best thing he could offer is taking you for a ride. He would take you to many new places which makes you feel you're in a adventure, seeing you happy makes him happy too. At night, he wrapped around you and snuggles you a lot like a puppy seeking attention and how lucky he was to have you by his side.

 **Sleipmon**

Pretty much the same situation as Examon except he's a six legged horse digimon. On a date, he would likely to take you to his archery training, he will show off his archery skills that leaves you amazed at his skills and your compliments earns you a sweet kiss on the forehead. He really wanted to take you on a date like normal couples do but you didn't mind because you love him the way he is and the next thing you knew he hugs you tightly while whispering sweet words in your ear.

 **Craniamon**

He will make sure everything is according to plan and to make you happy. He won't let you disappointed on this date, not ever. Starting from going to the mall, walking around the park and dinner at the beach, everything is perfect and you couldn't ask more from this emotionless face digimon. Even though you can't read his face, you know from his actions, he really loves you and every digimon who approaches you nevertheless of their gender, type or species, he will see them as a competition even his fellow royal knights. You're his and his only.

 **Rhodoknightmon**

First thing in the morning, he will present you with a fresh bouquet of roses he picked from his rose garden like a real gentleman. He will take you on a picnic where he will read you a romantic poem that melts your heart and blushing. He will take you on a walk around his private garden and let you pick the roses you like. He would make this date as romantic as possible and as the day ends, he will escort you home till the door and kisses you on the hand and lips telling you that the roses in his garden are no match for your beauty.

 **Dynasmon**

He would be the one who asked you where you want to go, he is okay with anything. He will act as a bodyguard for you and make sure you are okay along the date. He would be protective of you and constantly hugs you from behind, when he caught a digimon looking at you, he shot a death glare at them, luckily he would not summon his wyvern to kill them for this special day. As the day ended, he picked you up in a bridal style until you reached your house.

 **Duftmon**

He is not a romantic digimon but he will try to be one just for you. He has zero idea on how to impress you on a date and he is nervous on the inside. You can see through this and laughed, which earned him a mad blush on his face and tells you to stop it. He will try to not show his tsundere side of him today, he will be as sweet as possible, kissing you, cuddling and he even allowed you to brush his gorgeous blonde hair. He would purr when you stroked his head which is incredibly cute.

 **Gankoomon**

On a date, he would take you with him on his adventures he used to travel with Huckmon. Gankoomon is the best travel guide since he remembers almost every way and good places to hang around, but travelling with you is different with Huckmon, he will put you in extreme care, not looking away at you one bit and tell you to watch out for steep roads ahead. For the last destination, he will take you to the dragon zone where beautiful flowers surrounded the vast meadows, you both sit down cuddling while enjoying the scenery under the full moon.

 **Jesmon**

Nervous. Extremely nervous. He is not confident when he asked you on a date and mentally slapped himself, finally, he build up his courage and greeted you normally. The day before, he asked the sistermon sisters about the tips on dating and hoped that their tips will work. He starts from hugging to cuddling, holding hands and eventually he tries to kiss you and you realized his face is as red as his cape, it is adorable and you laughed, he blushed even more and you are the one who kisses him in the end, earning a pout and a big cuddle from this precious boy.


End file.
